


Got lube?

by Wryter52



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Almost smut, Angry!Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Lube, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn, Sexual Frustration, Top Ian Gallagher, but not really, stolen laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wryter52/pseuds/Wryter52
Summary: Ian had a choice to make. Fuck Mickey with no lube or fuck Mickey with no lube. It was a hard choice with no pun intended, but he's going to fuck Mickey with no lube. Obviously.This is smut that didn't make it to the happy ending. If you know what I mean *wink wink*





	

Mickey slowly removed Ian's hand from around his waist. Mickey would be a liar if he said he didn't like being the little spoon, but sometimes it has it's disadvantages. Ian was like a human octopus who doesn't know how to keep his hands off others. Before Mickey could shuffle out of bed, Ian arm slide right back over his waist. Ian pulled him tight against his chest and placed his leg over Mickey's as if he was trying to keep him hostage.

"Fucking Gallagher." Mickey mumbled under his breath. He jabbed Ian in the ribs with his elbow, which earned him a grunt from the younger boy. The octpus human guy removed himself from Mickey and rolled over. Mickey sighed in relief. An elbow to the chest is the kryptonite to Ian's gentle choke hold.

Mickey tip toed out of bed quietly and went to his closet to grab his laptop. He went back to the bed as swiftly as he can, somehow managing not to trip over random things on the floor. He slide into bed and connected his headphones to the device. Mickey stolen the laptop from Mandy's bastard ex. After a bad breakup, she gave him a week to get his stuff or it was going in the trash. Mickey couldn't let this precious device go to waste. So maybe Mickey didn't wait a week, and stole it the same day of the breakup. And maybe Mickey denied having it when the bastard came to collect his things the next day.

Mickey laid on his side with his back facing Ian. He turned on the device and made sure he was connected to the neighbor's wifi. Trying his best to not move so much, he shuffled out of his underwear and kick them to the foot of the bed. Wasting no time, Mickey typed in his favorite porn site and clicked the first video he saw. Mickey realizes he should probably just go to the bathroom and do his business, but it's cold as fuck! Ian's warmth and the thick cover was the only things keeping him warm.

Mickey was slowly jerking his cock when Ian was awaken by Mickey's moaning and groaning. Ian eyebrows furrowed in confusion, while he kept his eyes closed. He was just going to go back to sleep and let Mickey enjoy his wet dream, until he realized _it's not a wet dream_. 

"Take that dick. You know it feels goods." Ian heard Mickey mumbled softly. The redhead opened his eyes slowly. Mickey's back was facing him but he could still see the bright light coming from the other side of his boyfriend.

"Mick? Are you watching porn?" Ian voice was raspy from just waking up. Mickey didn't respond. "Mickey."

Mickey headphones were up loud. His eyes were intensely focused on the screen. A man with nice muscles and sunkiss skin was pounding hard into an small emo twink with blue hair. They wasn't really Mickey's type, but they looked pretty good together. He grip his cock a little tighter and jerked a little faster. He was 5 minutes into the video when he froze. He felt a hand on his hip and a body press against him under the covers.

"Shit, Ian. Go away." Mickey mumbled annoyed. He was about to elbow Ian again until he felt lips on the back of his neck. The lips placed soft kisses and the hand rub gently upon the curve of his hip. Mickey raised his eyebrow but didn't turn around. He continued stroke himself while watching the video. Ian isn't going to stop him from watching.

Ian pressed his body against Mickey's. He's wide awoke now. He never seen Mickey masturbate or watch porn, and doesn't want to miss this moment. He never heard Mickey moan like this; he would usually bite his lip to keep quiet. The difference between before and now is that Mickey can't hear himself over his headphones and doesn't realize how loud he's being. Ian is more than okay with that.

Mickey felt Ian shuffle behind him for a few seconds and then press against him again. This time with no underwear. The big thing poking at his butt cheek was a sign that Ian wanted to join in. Mickey isn't so sure about Ian's company. The reason he's watching porn now is because they ran out of lube last week. They could go to the store and get some, but both is laying low after some homophobes caught them in an alley fucking. Mickey isn't scared to fight them, but Ian 'convinced' him not to because apparently he doesn't need his "thug boyfriend" in jail when he could be sucking his dick. Well, they could be doing that right now, but a week worth of sucking doesn't really feel good for the throat. Hand jobs and fingering is okay, however sometimes Mickey needs a little more to push him over the edge. Hence, porn.

"I suggest you move that thing." Mickey said half heartedly. As much as this video is turning him on, he still wants to get fucked. Ian had to stop himself from laughing. Mickey didn't realize how loud he's talking and it's fucking hilarious. Ian smirked before licking two fingers and pushing them against Mickey's hole. Because Mickey was on his side, Ian had to wiggle his fingers between his pale cheeks to get to his entrance. He felt Mickey tense in front of him as he pushed the tip of his barley lubed fingers inside.

"Maybe one finger first next-fucking-time." Mickey hissed. Ian nodded even though Mickey couldn't see him and continued to push in. Ian mouth dropped at the sound Mickey made when he started pumping his fingers in and out. Mickey fucking Milkovich whimpered. The Southside thug just whimpered. "Shit" Ian whispered. His dick was painful hard and the need to pound Mickey into the mattress multiplied by 1000.

Mickey had to bite his lip to stay concentrated on the video. Ian long slender fingers was pushing against his prostate and he had to stop himself from closing his eyes from all the pleasure. It's still a little painful from no lube, but Mickey couldn't care. The shorter man jerked his cock faster when the twink on the screen began to get his face fucked.

Ian had a choice to make. Fuck Mickey with no lube or fuck Mickey with no lube. It was a hard choice with no pun intended, but he's going to fuck Mickey with no lube. Obviously.

Mickey grunted when Ian removed his fingers. The redhead spit in his hand and grabbed his hard cock. Mickey could turn around and punch him in the face for even trying to stick it in. However, Ian likes to take risk. Ian slowly rubbed Mickey's pale thigh before he subtly moving it over so Mickey hips were slightly turned. Ian lined himself up and swiftly pressed against the hole. He tried pushing in, but Mickey moved away too fast.

"Stop trying to put your dick in me, Gallagher! Jesus-fucking-Christ. I'm going to get lube tomorrow. Fuck off." Mickey grunted in annoyance. He snatched the headphones out his ear and shoved the laptop on the floor. He elbowed Ian in the ribs just because he wants too, and roll on to his back. Mickey crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Ian eyes were wide as he stared at his boyfriend. His jaw dropped for the second time that night. Mickey just had a temper tantrum and stubbornly closed his eyes to sleep. Ian's mouth opened and closed a few times in shock before he could form words.

"What the fuck was that?" Ian asked in disbelief.

Mickey didn't respond. He didn't even move a muscle.

"You can't just leave me like this. You're still hard too!" Ian practically yelled. There was a very noticeable tent under the sheets in between Mickey's legs. Ian was reaching out to prove his point when Mickey words made him freeze. 

"Don't touch it." Mickey said firmly. Ian was just a second away from touching the the tent in the sheets. When Mickey words reached his ears, he felt more baffled than he ever was his whole life.

"Don't touch it? You can't possibly fall asleep with a boner." Ian stated bewildered. "You know what? Fuck you, Mick."

Ian rolled out of bed and began to walk to the bathroom so he could jerk off, but one mumbled sentence made him pause. Turn around. Stick his middle finger up and give the most intense glare he could.

"No fucking until we get lube."

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! Do you like it or do you really like it?


End file.
